Etched On Her Heart
by ivorykeys09
Summary: Dan/Blair. Post-100th.  What happens when Dan & Blair DO make it to the Dominican Republic?  Second chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Takes place after the 100****th****. Some details are changed...you'll know what they are. Read & Review please :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>She hates admitting it to herself, but <em>god almighty<em> this outfit is comfortable. The sweatshirt's insides are lined with soft cotton, and although it's too big, the extra fabric makes it extra cozy. The t-shirt isn't as scratchy as she assumed it would be, and as for the leggings...well...she may need to buy herself a few more pairs.

Regardless of her successful outfit, the situation she's gotten herself into is still a fucking mess. She's at LaGuardia with Dan Humphrey, her custom Vera Wang is crumpled up in a bag, and she's on her way to get herself a divorce.

They'd slipped out early enough to have time to grab their passports, and after getting two tickets to the Dominican Republic, they settle on the plane.

She stares at the television monitors on the back of the seat in front of her for what seems like hours. The screen shows an interactive map of the United States, and her eyes follow the little airplane icon with each millimeter it moves. Her vision starts to blur after a while, and the last two things she registers before falling asleep is the kiss Dan presses to her temple and that they're flying over West Virginia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She wakes up to a tickling feeling on her ear. Dan's lips are a millimeter away and she feels his breath _whoosh_ across her skin. "Blair," he whispers, tentatively resting his hand on her thigh. "We're here."

He smiles at the way her face scrunches up at the intrusion, before slowly blinking awake to stare at him. She looks both confused _and_ annoyed, and a moment passes before she closes her eyes again.

Dan freezes. Was she seriously going back to sleep?

"Blair," he says more loudly. "We're here."

This time her eyes fly open. "I heard you the first time, Humphrey. I was just hoping this was all a nightmare."

He sighs audibly, unsurprised that she's reacting this way. Once he has her wedding dress and the other small bag he's packed from home, he leads them off the plane and through the airport. Since it's just after midnight, the place is fairly empty.

Even through the dark, the air is balmy and sweet smelling, but grey clouds still rumble over their heads. It seems the island weather is reflective of her mood, and Blair's thankful that she isn't ambushed with bright colors and a blinding sun. She feels a migraine coming on.

Since it's so late, their only choice is to go straight to the hotel. The taxi ride is hot and nauseating and she immediately tunes out Dan. She's not listening, but he's obviously failing at communicating to the driver.

She interrupts, "I usually request five-star hotels, but since we're on limited funds and this is rather last-minute, I'll settle for a four-star."

He rolls his eyes. "Thanks." He hopes she hears the sarcasm in his voice.

After a twenty-minute drive, they arrive at the resort. The lobby is clean and welcoming, with pretty furniture and warm colors, and the staff quickly finds them a room. Blair remains as incognito as she can by placing oversized sunglasses on her face and averting eye contact. She doesn't know how much press the Royal Wedding, Part II has gotten here, but she doesn't want to take any chances.

When they step into the room, she barely registers the double beds and ocean view, and instead walks straight to the bathroom. After scrubbing off the airport and traveling germs from her face and hands, she crawls into bed and pulls a pillow over her eyes. She hears Dan rustle about the room, closing the shades and lowering the lights. A moment later, she hears the distinct sound of glass hitting glass right next to her, and after peeking one eye out from under the pillow, she sees he's placed a plate of fruit on the bedside table.

Once she hears the bathroom door close and the shower start to run, she sits up in the dark and eats the handful of grapes. Her stomach immediately settles and the glass of water dampens the headache. She falls asleep before he comes back in the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What are we supposed to do here for two days?" Blair exclaims at the woman, her palms flat on the desk between them. Even though she's tiny, she looms over the poor woman like a giant, and Dan lightly grips her shoulders and backs her away.

They're at the Office of the Civil Registry, where Blair had dragged him to at eleven this morning. She had tried to go at seven-thirty by lovingly waking Dan by pulling the covers off his bed. After calmly—but coldly—informing her of the time and ridiculousness of the request, she ended the conversation with, "Fine! Stay here. I don't need you anyway."

She'd returned no less than five minutes later with two coffees and muffins. When he had raised his brow at her, she spat out, "I'm a young woman on an island of strangers. Forgive me if I didn't want to get kidnapped." She pauses. "_Again._"

Now here they were, and the clerk was informing Blair that due to a family emergency, the judge couldn't see her for two days.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'll do whatever I can to have this done as soon as possible," she says to Blair in a trembling voice, before picking up the phone and barking to someone in Spanish.

When they're outside, Dan can tell Blair's about to explode. The Civil Registry building is not far from the beach, and he just lets her lead the way. He walks fifteen feet behind her as she storms down the sandy path that winds around large bushes and vegetation. After a minute, he loses sight of her, but just calmly continues following her trail.

When he reaches the clearing, an empty beach greets him. The waves just tumble one after the other, breaking into a foamy white, and he hears a few bugs buzz by him.

Blair's lying flat on her back, staring up at the sky and the palm trees that frame her view. He never pegged Blair Waldorf to be a sand-in-your-hair kind of girl, but here she is, chestnut locks tangled in the shore. Her shoulders shake with each silent sob she cries, and her face is long streaked with tears.

Without saying a word, he lies down right beside her and turns his head to press a kiss to her wet cheek. "Two days isn't that long," is all his says, before curling his fingers in hers.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It takes Dan three hours before he buys them both a bathing suit. When he comes back from the hotel gift shop, Blair almost bursts into tears for the second time. The suit he has on is a tropical pattern of lime greens and blinding turquoises, and is so horrid she can't even look at him. The suit he got her is nothing better, but she doesn't put it on. Instead, to Dan's confusion, she throws on the white linen outfit that came with the room. It's a one-size-fits-all drawstring pants and a long sleeved shirt. She's swimming in the fabric, but he just lets her do her thing and keeps his mouth shut.

But by that afternoon, after lying on their private patch of beach for a few hours, Dan can't hold out any longer. She looks completely overheated. Her skin is flushed, her forehead is damp with sweat, and he can see her nonchalantly fanning herself with her magazine.

"Blair," he says, but she pointedly ignores him. He sighs and disappears for a minute, before coming back to drop the bikini on her stomach. "If you don't take that off, you're going to melt. And we can't have that happen before you sign the papers, now, can we?" he teases. She laughs only because she's grateful for the shadow he's cast over her body. She frowns when he steps away, taking his shadow and her shade with him.

She's silent for another minute. "I just haven't worn a bathing suit since...you know." Her voice is soft and oh so quiet, and her gaze is glued on the ocean.

"It's just me, Blair."

Something uncoils in her at his reply.

She nods and goes inside to change. Once she steps back outside and feels the breeze hit her body, she gives a sigh of relief. The air feels glorious on her skin.

"Nice," Dan comments, looking at the suit. (And her.) She's incredibly thin—the stress of the accident and wedding obviously took its toll. He notices a faint scar below her bellybutton and she folds her arm across her stomach to shield herself. "I'm going for a swim." She's gone in a flash.

He watches from his lounge chair as she slowly walks until the water hits her knees, before diving into the waves. When she's under longer than he expects, he stands in a panic. Her head bobs up a second later, but his heart is still beating like mad.

He's going in.

"What are you doing?" Blair asks when he swims up beside her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

She rolls her eyes and continues to tread water; her toes barely touch the sand below her. She watches as Dan floats on his back and stares at the sky. She follows suit. "The Dominican Republic isn't so bad," she says, closing her eyes to appreciate the warm sun and relaxing water.

They stay like that for what seems like hours, their shoulders bumping the entire time. It's only when Dan grabs her foot and pretends to be a sea creature does she move from her lying position. "I'm going to kill you!" she screams, swimming to catch up with him. He's laughing so hard he has to stop and catch his breath, giving her the opportunity to finally reach him. She pushes him underwater for twenty seconds before letting him return to the surface for a breath, only to be splashed in the face once more.

She doesn't know how she ends up in his arms, but she's suddenly there. The water's cold now, but his body is warm, and she wraps herself a little tighter around him. They're both panting from their chase, their breaths loud and fast between them, and the electricity is turned up instantly. His eyes are on her lips, and hers on his. They meet halfway in the middle and brush their mouths against each other. It's salty and messy and wet and honestly, a drowning hazard, but it feels too good to care.

When she pulls away, she's panting for a whole new reason, and without saying a word, turns to swim back to shore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

They don't mention the kiss. In fact, they just continue the day like it never happened.

After dinner and more reading on the beach, they both change for bed and fall asleep in silence.

They're awoken by thunder and rain. The beautiful weather from yesterday is nowhere to be seen, and Blair's nerves return instantly. She doesn't know how they're going to last all day in the room together.

They lazily watch movies, stopping only to eat lunch and walk around the hotel for a bit. She falls asleep during some boring Western movie, and wakes up to find herself curled into his side; he's still awake, but doesn't notice her yet. The rumble of her stomach gives her away and she blushes in embarrassment. "Hungry?" he asks.

"Starving."

The rain has stopped and the clouds have cleared away rather quickly. Blue sky peaks through as they sit down at the hotel patio for dinner, and the sky becomes a gorgeous canvas of colors.

Once they return to their room, Blair opens the glass doors and announces, "I'm going for a walk."

Dan nods. "Okay. Want me to come?"

She purses her lips in thought. "Um..." she thinks out loud, "I think I'm going to go alone."

"Okay," he replies, turning his attention back to the television.

Relieved that he isn't offended, Blair adds, "But thanks for the offer," before turning to step out of the glass doors.

The sand feels warm between her toes. The breeze is cool from the earlier rain and the sun is about to set, so she's thankful for the heat it brings. Houses are lined up along the shore, each a different color and wrapped with wide white porches. She loves the city and knows she's an urban dweller, but the thought of waking up to the water each morning sounds more appealing than ever before.

She is the only one on the beach, for the most part, until she comes upon a crowd of people. It takes her a moment to see what's going on, but when she spots the reason, it's loud and clear. A wedding has just started along the beach, and the other walkers have stopped to watch.

It's pretty much the opposite of her wedding. For starters, the bride looks positively radiant. Her white dress stops at her knees, which brings even more attention to her bare feet and pink pedicure. Her hair is pulled into a side-swept bun, which is adorned with an island flower. The groom is wearing a lighter colored suit and his smile couldn't get any wider. She walks down the aisle to U2's "Beautiful Day" instead of a traditional instrumental piece, and after homemade vows and personal promises, they kiss right as the sun sets.

Blair can't tell if her tears are for the happy couple's future or for everything she never got.

She doesn't leave from her spot until the wedding guests have left and the crowds of beachgoers are gone. It's dark now, and she knows Dan will worry, so she starts the stroll back to the hotel. This walk was supposed to be her time to clear her mind and think about her life. She's supposed to be alone in her thoughts and all the focus is supposed to be on her.

She's both annoyed and unsurprised that her thoughts keep drifting back to her Brooklyn boy.

Yes, _her's._

She's become oddly possessive of him in the recent weeks and an unfamiliar feeling passes through her veins at the thought of Serena taking him back. He's barely left her side in the past few months, and although he can be more aggravating than anyone she's ever met—ever, _ever_—he has become the most constant thing in her life.

When she opens the glass door, she announces her return. "I'm baaack," but her voice stops when she sees Dan asleep. He has already changed for bed and is under the covers, but the television is still on. She moves to turn it off, but switches on the bathroom light so she can see.

She washes and changes as quietly as she can, before slipping into her cool sheets. The combination of her earlier nap and beach walk has her wide awake, and she keeps turning to look at Dan.

Her thoughts drift once again to their ocean swim yesterday and she feels herself smile as she replays their kiss. She feels a blush rise to her cheeks and throws off the covers. She feels much too warm for blankets.

She fists the sheets to keep herself in bed, but can't deny herself any longer. Moving from hers and into his, she smiles as he unconsciously moves over and gives her more room. He's still asleep, and after staring at him for another minute, she leans down to rain kisses across his face. He makes a noise of appreciation and drowsily wakes when her lips reach his mouth. He returns the kiss with fervor, wrapping his arms around her small frame and curling her into his body.

"Blair," he whispers, moving his mouth to her neck and sucking on her pulse point. She sighs and grabs his t-shirt, craning her neck to give him more room. After a few seconds, she needs to kiss him again, and moves to do so. No matter how close she gets to him, it's just not close enough, and she starts impatiently tugging at his clothes. He hovers over her now, kissing his way down her neck and collarbone. He stops to lift the slip off of her body, leaving her completely nude, and continues his path down her skin. His attention moves to her breasts, and after teasing her with his mouth and fingers, she arches her back. "_Dan_," she moans, writhing beneath him. "I need you." She's desperate for more friction and for his clothes to be _off._

"Shh," he says, continuing with his ministrations and moving to lavish her other breast. Her hand tangles in his hair, pulling him down to where she needs him most. He kisses down the smooth plane of her stomach and her breath hitches when he stops to press a soft kiss on the scar she hid from him earlier.

"_Yes_,_ yes, yes,_" she repeats like a mantra, over and over again, when his lips reach her heat. His talented tongue works her until she feels the familiar, but all-too foreign, tingle slowly build up. When he slips another finger inside her, she comes with the soft cry of his name. He continues even as the waves of ecstasy roll through her, and until she feels him make his way back up her body. She kisses him soundly once he reaches her lips and tastes herself. "I need _you_," she says again, aching for him to fill her. She hurriedly drags his shirt off his chest and kisses his shoulder. After sliding him out of his boxers and whispering that she's on the pill, he finally slips inside her. They both moan at the feeling, and Blair presses herself against his skin as he begins to move inside her. It's warm and tight and slow and passionate and feels so so _right_.

Pleasure ripples through her with each grind, with their mouths and noses brushing softly against each other. The sensation of him is overwhelming and she can feel herself slipping with each movement. With one last thrust, she shudders against him, falling over the edge with another cry of his name. Dan follows a moment later, kissing her passionately as she clenches around him. She continues to press her mouth against his sweaty skin, needing to touch him constantly, and works to slow her breath down. Looking into his eyes, she presses one final kiss before nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck and slipping into sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"The humidity makes your hair look ridiculous," she whispers, pulling on one of his curls the next morning and waking him up. "I think you need to shave your head. It's irreparable."

"You're such an exaggerator," he says with a yawn, amused at her mood and smiling like a fool. He's just happy to wake up next to her.

"I am not! Seriously, at this point, dreadlocks would be better."

He shrugs. "Okay. I've seen a couple places on the island that can do them. Maybe this morning we can go?" He leans in to kiss her softly.

"No!" she says against his lips, eyes widening in fear. "I take it back."

Dan just laughs and slides his hand down her lower back. He pulls her close to him, until their mouths are a breath apart. "Morning."

"Morning," she mumbles, pressing her lips to his again. She can't stop.

"Ready to get divorced today?"

She lets out a breath and smiles. "Yeah."

They lounge for a little while longer, before ordering room service, showering, and changing. Blair feels more refreshed than ever. It's most likely the sex—she hasn't felt that satisfied in a _while_—but it's also the relief of what's coming. And Dan.

She feels like a thousand pounds is lifted off of her the moment she signs the papers. Louis is done. Her marriage is over. She is an independent woman again. She _at last_ feels hopeful again.

"This," she says, gesturing in between them as they walk out of the building, "isn't going to be easy."

He doesn't react.

She continues, "I'm serious, Dan."

"Wait. Weren't _you_ the one who came into _my_ bed?"

"Yes, but—"

"Okay. That's my point." He stops walking and takes her hands. "I'll go at your pace. I'll follow your lead. You just got divorced; there are a million things that complicate this situation. I get it."

She releases a deep breath.

"Besides," he says, giving her a devilishly handsome smirk. "I'm most likely going to be arrested for kidnapping you, so we have many more hurdles coming our way. We'll deal with them as they come." She laughs and wraps her arms around his waist, continuing the walk to the taxi.

"And remember," he adds, "I'll always—"

"Be there," she finishes for him, his promise etched on her heart. "I know."

And he will be.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**end.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews let me know who's reading :) I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you _so_ much to everyone who reviewed. I apologize for not replying to them yet...I will do that this weekend! After some requests, I decided to write a conclusion to this. I was a little hesitant because I didn't want to ruin the first part. So...hopefully you all like it. NOW it's definitely complete.**

**Thanks to Sarabrowncolorado for reading over this for me :)**

******ETA: Someone pointed out a careless mistake of mine ;) She said that Dan had already turned Milo's room into an office on the show. Can we forget that didn't happen for the purpose of my fic? Totally my mistake...thanks. ****

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two months later—Spring <strong>_

It's just after two in the morning when he hears the door slam. His heart jumps in his throat at the intrusion, but when he hears the click of her heels tentatively walk across the floor, it settles. She throws her coat and clothes on the ground and nudges her pumps off, sighing with exhaustion. As softly as she can, she peels back the covers and slips in bed behind him.

She mimics his position, lying as close as she can without touching him in fear of waking him up. But he surprises her a moment later by turning to face her.

"Hey," he whispers through the darkness.

"Hi," she replies softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Shh," she shushes him. "Go back to sleep." She touches his eyelids, coaxing them to close.

It's silent for a minute—so silent, she thinks he's fallen asleep again.

He ignores her, naturally, and repeats, "Are you okay?"

At this, she cracks. "No. But it's all right. I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" he pressures gently, his hand traveling down her lower back to pull her closer.

Her lip quavers and her eyes line with tears. "I'm just...tired," she sighs. "I may have gotten a divorce, and that's all over, but I...I haven't slept in days." Her breath quickens. "Every time I'm about to fall asleep, I start thinking about Serena and how much she must hate me. And how I've disappointed my parents. And all the money I wasted on the wedding and the media and how I—"

His kiss silences her for a moment. "Shh," he says against her lips, before kissing her again. "Just...stop. Take a breath." He wipes away her tears with his thumb.

She sniffles. "I'm just really tired."

"Then sleep. Just stop worrying...and sleep."

**.**

**.**

**.**

He doesn't know what's on her schedule for the day, but he doesn't care. It's noon, and she's still asleep, so he doesn't want to play with fire.

She pads in an hour later, curls askew and his t-shirt slipping off her shoulder.

"Afternoon," Dan says from his spot on the couch, setting down the paper and sending her a warm smile.

"Coffee?" she asks, her face crumbling into a sleepy grimace as she rubs her eyes with her hands.

He gets up and fixes her a mug while she steals his spot on the couch. After wordlessly trading the coffee for a kiss, he settles beside her and pulls her legs across his lap. She's resting her head against the arm of the couch and cradles the steaming mug in her lap; although she still looks exhausted, her eyes sparkle with love and the whole picture is an image he can get used to.

She stifles a yawn. "Thanks for last night."

He shrugs. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah you did." She threads her fingers through his and smiles. "You listened to me and held me while I fell asleep. And you didn't make a move _once._"

Dan lets out a laugh. "I could've, you know. You were an easy target," he teases. "You looked irresistible."

Her lips twist into a smirk. "I always do."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Her first stop is Louis. Ironically, this is the easier of the two.

"What are you doing here?"

"I..." She pauses, feeling suddenly nervous. "I want to talk to you."

"I have a flight to catch."

"I know, I know. I just...wanted to thank you for convincing your mother to drop the dowry. Even though I broke the contract."

Louis nods, his face softening a little. "It was a ridiculous clause anyway."

"Well...thank you." Blair fiddles with her hands. "Also, I wanted to let you know that I will follow through with the charities I committed myself to. The schools still need help, regardless of our marriage status. I may not be the Princess of Monaco, but I still know how to throw a successful fundraiser."

"Thanks, I appreciate that." He gives a small smile and adds, "The children will too." He glances at his watch and then looks at her expectantly.

"Well...goodbye. And, again...I'm sorry." She's just about to leave, when she remembers the most important thing. "Oh." She reaches in her purse for the small, grainy picture.

He takes the ultrasound photo instinctively when she hands it to him.

"I wanted to make sure you had a copy." She clears her throat, hoping it will diminish the thick emotion welling up. "I feel like a lot of people forget that it wasn't only _my_ child. It was just as much yours at it was mine."

His eyes are misty. "Thank you," he says, his appreciation clearly evident in his voice.

"You're welcome."

She lingers in the doorway for a moment. Then, after saying a final goodbye, heads to the next apology.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What happened to Chuck? What happened to forever with him?" Serena questions quietly. They're sitting on the floor of her bedroom, finally face-to-face after two months of silence. They'd been tiptoeing around each other for too long. "I thought you loved him. You said so at the wedding."

Blair lets out a breath. "Yeah, I did say that. But..." She's at a loss for words; this just all seems too big for words. She looks at her friend—her oldest, dearest, and _best_ friend—and her face softens. They love each other more than any man can, and yet they always seem to hurt each other the most. "Serena...do you still love Nate?"

Not expecting the question, Serena straightens. "Do I love Nate?" she repeats back.

"Yeah. Do you look at him and still love him?"

Serena looks to the side in thought. "Well...yeah," she answers honestly, surprising them both. "I think I'll always love him."

"And you also love Dan?"

Serena gives a barely-there nod and finally understands it all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fall**_

"I wish I could love something the way you love writing," she suddenly says one day, looking up from her textbook. They've just started their senior year, and with all the homework they have, they spend most of their nights quietly doing it together.

Her statement rings in his mind for weeks.

She's not living at the loft, but it certainly looks like it. As the days go by, her presence not only increases in her true form, but also among his belongings.

As he steps in the kitchen for coffee one morning, he notices a mug on the drying rack so ornate and whimsical, it could only be bought at Anthropologie. Not Crate & Barrel...like the rest of his.

His book and movie collection hasn't changed, as theirs are pretty much identical, but his magazine collection has. He spots a _Vogue_ and _InStyle_ lying haphazardly on the coffee table, with little post-its (monogrammed with BCW, of course) sticking out of the pages.

It goes beyond that, though. After complaining about his worn, wool (she deemed them "scratchy") blankets for too long, she finally buys him new ones. As he sits down to turn on the nightly news, he wonders how long they've been there. The colors match the pillows—which he also notices are new—so perfectly that it seems they've always been there.

There's a new, cleaner bathmat in the bathroom, which she's paired with a new shower curtain. Before, the old bronze sink and shower fixtures seemed outdated; but somehow Blair Waldorf had worked her magic enough to make it all look chic.

It isn't until she brings up Milo's old room does he finally know he was right.

"Have you thought about changing the nursery into an office?"

"Why would I do that?" he asks warily, resting his mouth against her hair. He loves these conversations. After they've kissed and explored every inch of each other's bodies, she's so tired, she just says whatever's on her mind. The conversations range from amusing to serious, and he loves waiting to see what she comes up with next.

Blair's eyes are closed when she answers, nudging his chin with her head so she can tuck her face in his neck. He feels her shrug. "I don't know. It just seems like...if..." she chooses her words very carefully, "Milo isn't here, maybe the space could be put to better use." She breathes against his skin and he resists the urge to shiver. "You spend all your time writing in here, and I think that may be one of the reasons why you get so stuck."

"What do you mean?"

"I just think that a change of scenery can help sometimes. I could never write essays in my bedroom at NYU. Mainly because of the noise and my roommates and the chairs that nearly ruined my posture." Her voice doesn't hold back disdain. She continues, "But also because I just...couldn't give my mind a break. I'd look over and see that I needed to give Dorota my laundry, or see my heels on the ground and remember I needed to pick a new dress for a dinner I was invited to." She shrugs again. "Even if the room is ten feet away, I think it'll do you good."

"Okay."

She pulls away to look at his face. "Really?" she asks in hushed excitement.

"Yeah, really."

She smiles and resumes her position under his chin. Tracing his bare chest with her fingers, she says, "Just think of what you can do with the space. You can get a new desk and have a little seating area for meetings with your editors. _Oh_, and that window! You can build bookcases around it. And I once read that a bluish-gray color increases productivity, so you could definitely paint it that hue."

Dan smiles at her rambling. "Hey, can I ask _you_ a question?"

She stills. "Uh...sure."

"Have you ever thought about interior design?"

"What do you think I've been talking about this whole time, Humphrey?" she chides. "If you're going to redecorate your office, you will need to think about the interior design of it."

A laugh rumbles through his chest and he loves her so much in that moment, he doesn't think his heart can take it. He leans down to press his lips to hers, and he feels her relax into the comfort of the kiss.

When he pulls away, he asks again. "I mean...have you ever thought about _studying_ interior design? You're obviously good at it. We've been dating for, what, eight months? My apartment already looks better."

She's silent for a few moments, and he can tell her mind is working through his idea. "I honestly have never thought about it."

"Well, do you think it's worth thinking about? I think you'd be amazing at it."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I even, uh..." He runs a hand over his face to hide his blush. "I picked up a few brochures for you."

"You did?" she breathes out.

"Yeah. I can show them to you tomorrow if you want."

She's silent again. Thinking.

Then: "Can I see them now?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next week, after meetings with her advisor and reading through countless brochures, she decides the best decision is to stay a business major. Then, after graduation, she will apply to the best Interior Design programs in the city for graduate school.

Her smile is wider, her step has more pep, and she looks about a thousand times happier than she's looked in years.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Winter**_

It takes Serena until the middle of their senior year to fully be okay with Dan and Blair being together. Her website is thriving and takes up most of her days and for the first time in her life, she isn't worried about dating or boyfriends or anything of the sort. And when she isn't working, she's with Blair. Ever since their talk, they've been back to the old days; the ones of girl talk, sleepovers, and shopping.

To her surprise (and liking, if she's going to be honest), Dan and Blair have minimal PDA in front of her. They're never all over each other like Chuck and Blair or Nate and Blair were; but when they _are_ affectionate towards one another, Serena recognizes how...real it is. Even when Dan simply laces his fingers through Blair's, Serena picks up on the sparkle in Blair's eye. The genuine, happy smile. The carefree laugh that bubbles out of her. They seem to balance each other well, and in the end, just like all of their friends and family, Serena can't help but love them together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Summer**_

When he picks up his cell phone, Blair's voice nearly gives him a heart attack.

"Daniel Humphrey, meet me at the loft this instant!"

His blood runs cold. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"The pipes burst and there's water flooding _everywhere!_"

"I'm on my way."

He's half-expecting for water to be spilling down the steps by the time he arrives, but to his relief, they're dry. He braces himself before he opens the door—braces himself for a panicked Blair Waldorf and a ruined apartment. He rushes through the doors, heading straight for the bathroom, but to his shock, he finds it completely dry.

"Looking for this?" her voice drawls saucily from behind.

She's sitting on the kitchen counter, wearing an unbelievably revealing outfit and dangling a wrench in her hands.

He drops his bag. "Blair...what's going on? Where's the flood?"

"Nothing's going on," she shrugs, flashing a sly smile. "There's no leak." She lays the wrench beside her.

He scoffs. "Babe, I just rushed out of a meeting because you said it was an emergency."

"Oh, you were in a meeting? I'm sorry." The mischievous grin returns on her face. Feigning casualty, she continues, "I just thought you'd want to get a look at Parsons The New School's _newest_ Interior Design student."

His jaw drops. "What?"

She just simply nods, but her face glows with excitement.

"Oh my god." He slowly walks up to her. "You got in?"

"I got in—" She barely finishes her sentence before he scoops her up in his arms. She breaks into a fit of squeals and laughter as he spins her around, before smothering her face with kisses.

"I'm so proud of you," he says into her ear, breath tickling her skin. "I'm _so _so proud of you."

She kisses him soundly then, because...he's the reason this all exists. He's the reason why she is where she is today.

He adjusts his hold so that her legs are on either side of his waist and, lips never parting, carefully makes his way into his room. She unbuttons his shirt by the time he makes it to the bed, and wasting no time, he quickly removes the rest of his and her clothes. He hovers over her once all her clothes are off, and leans close to her face.

"Do you realize how amazing you are?" he asks, kissing her jaw, her neck, her breast. She whimpers impatiently when he slowly makes his way down her body, avoiding the spot she needs him most. She pulls him up so that their mouths are an inch apart.

"Show me."

And with that, he slips inside her, making them both moan at the magnificently tight feeling. Eagerly rocking against him, Blair matches his fast rhythm and invades his mouth with her tongue. With each thrust, their breaths grow more ragged and needy and just when Blair thinks she'll come undone, Dan slows their pace. "No, _faster_," she begs, desperate for more friction. "_Faster_," she repeats.

He obliges, increasing his speed, and reaches his hand down to where they're connected. The feeling of his fingers sends her immediately over the edge and she comes with the cry of his name. Feeling her clench around him, he comes a moment later, shuddering against her with a moan.

"_You_ are amazing," she corrects, still catching her breath. "So amazing." She curls her body against his, resting her head against his chest. She closes her eyes and focuses on the beat of his heart. "I love you."

"Marry me," he whispers.

She pulls away. "What?"

"Marry me, Blair," he repeats, sitting up. "I know this is probably the least romantic proposal in the world, but I can't wait any longer. Please spend the rest of your life with me."

Gasping, she breathes out, "Oh my gosh." She sits up beside him and pulls the sheet around her body. Realizing she hasn't answered, she screams, "Yes, yes, yes!" before showering his face with kisses.

"Really?" he mumbles, in awe of her answer.

"Yes, really!" She laughs against his lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She accentuates each with a kiss.

"I love you too." He pulls away and reaches into the side table drawer. "I've had this ever since you told me you first loved me," he admits, holding up the exquisite diamond ring.

She gasps. "Really?"

His face reddens. "Yeah. I've wanted to ask you since that night."

"Why did you wait so long?"

He laughs. "I don't know."

"Well stop waiting, Humphrey!" she scolds. "Put it on my finger."

"What?"

"Dan," she says, looking into his eyes. "Put the ring on my finger."

He smiles and does as he's told.

"Now you're officially stuck with me," she whispers, before kissing him again. "You've shown me love, Daniel Humphrey. You showed me love even when I didn't deserve it." She smiles and admires her glimmering hand. "I think...right now...you just made me the happiest woman in New York."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Winter, Again**_

"You ready to do this?"

She takes in a nervous breath, but there's a smile wide across her face. "I'm ready."

They both sign the papers with confidence and excitement and just like that: they're homeowners.

_Not_ in Brooklyn and _not_ on the Upper East Side.

They compromise happily on Soho. It's in the middle of Brooklyn—where Dan still uses his loft office—and the Interior Design firm Blair works at. After touring what had seemed like one hundred homes, they finally settled for a three-bedroom apartment. The windows give them picturesque views of the city, the rooftop gives them an outdoor entertaining space, and the size gives them room to grow. Blair uses the apartment as an experiment for what she's learned in school thus far, designing every inch of the space. It's a fixer-upper, so after gutting nearly everything inside, they slowly turn it into their dream home. It's perfect in every way and once it's finished, there's only one thing left to do.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fall, Again**_

They elope in Paris.

Blair wears a fitted ivory dress that stops just above her knees. She pulls her hair back in a loose bun, loose tendrils falling down, and tops it with a Parisian-looking hat with delicate netting that veils her face. Pink peonies in hand and long strands of pearls draped around her neck, she looks the picture-perfect vintage glamour girl. Dan wears a classic navy suit, complete with a slim tie and a smile so happy everyone stops to look at him. They exchange vows and rings at the city hall, with their hired photographer acting as their only witness, and walk along the Seine instead of having a reception.

They keep it a secret. Blair keeps her engagement ring on and they tell everyone they got engaged in France. She leaves her wedding band on a chain around her neck, hidden from the world, and wears Dan's on the middle finger of her right hand.

Blair loves the secret aspect of it. Loves being the only ones who know. Dan, on the other hand, hates it. He wants to flaunt the fact that _she_—Blair Waldorf—is his wife. He wants to scream it from the rooftop. (Not to mention, he feels extremely guilty when they attend family brunches and dinners...especially while in the presence of Serena and Nate.) But after being reminded of the old idiom _happy wife, happy life_, he wisely keeps his mouth shut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan," she whispers.

He doesn't wake.

She says it again more loudly. "_Dan._" She leans over and kisses his scruffy jaw. "Wake up."

He groans, shifting in his sleep. "I love you, babe, but it's..." He glances at the clock and groans again. "Three am? Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep."

He yawns, but forces his eyes open again. She's lying on her side facing him, her head propped up on her elbow and curls spilling down her arm. She looks wide awake.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait until morning?"

She pouts. "Nooo I have to tell you _nowww._"

Despite his exhaustion, he can't help but smile at her childish nature.

"Besides, I'm your wife now. You have to listen to me."

Laughing, Dan obliges. "Okay." He mirrors her position and props up on his elbow. "Tell me."

She waits a beat before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

"You're..."

"Pregnant."

He doesn't say anything.

Slowly, she asks, "What are you thinking?"

He moves closer to her, prompting her to lie flat on her back so he can hover over her form.

He presses his lips to hers, parting her mouth with his tongue and erupting a moan from her throat.

He pulls back slightly. "I think..." he kisses her again and repeats what she told him months ago. " I think you just made me the happiest man in New York."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Even though he has yet _another_ secret to keep, this time...Dan covets it. He loves being the only one to dote on his wife. His beautifully glowing wife. He's so happy he waves at every single person he passes on the sidewalk.

Before she gets too far along, they exchange vows again. They marry the same way they did in Paris. She's done the whole big affair already, and it's ending, obviously, wasn't ideal. Dan agrees whole-heartedly. They both want the marriage, not the wedding, so they keep it simple and romantic.

They marry at City Hall, again. In addition to another photographer, Serena and Nate are there—together—as are their parents. Eric and Jenny come home from college, rounding out the gang. Chuck replies regretfully, saying he can't make it due to business, and although they're all on good terms, it still seems better that he can't attend.

The small reception at the Waldorf penthouse is everything Blair's first reception was not. They start the night off by admitting they've been married for two months, and before their parents express their annoyance, they announce her pregnancy. Everyone immediately forgets about Paris and instead celebrate the upcoming arrival of the first grandchild.

And as the night winds down, Blair and Dan dance their first dance to "Moon River." Except this time, instead of her husband whispering her biggest nightmare in her ear, he instead whispers their dreams.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Their first dream comes in a tiny six-pound package. Genevieve Rose is born one May morning and is every ounce of perfect. They spend their days huddled in their bedroom just staring at their little girl.

She's their _Eve_—the small symbol representing the beginning of new and better adventures. And every night, as Dan kisses his second favorite girl, he whispers the promise that he tells his wife every night. That he'll be there always, and love her always.

And he is.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**end.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd love to hear your final thoughts! :)**


End file.
